Running Away
by ashmi94
Summary: This story is based on Pervigilo by Attica. SO, do read that before reading this. I wrote it as a sequel to it. The title speaks the rest. Enjoy and so review!


CHAPTER 1

Silence.

"Okay?!"

"Okay….. yes, okay. I'll come. I'll come with you."

Instantly, his face lit up. There had been hope in his eyes, but there lurked fear as well, fear that she would deny him, again. But now the fear was gone, utterly, replaced by something else. One would even have called it joy….delight. The light in his eyes shone brightly and there was the slightest hint of a smile tucking at his lips, after ages, it seemed. _He WAS easy to read, if you knew when to look, Ginny had been absolutely right._ Hermione couldn't help but return the smile, even if by the slightest.

But the next moment his face had readjusted to a more serious, impeccable note. He cleared his voice. "Uhm…so, right….get packing then, need to leave as soon as possible."

Hermione stepped aside from the door, letting him in. He entered and stood by the door arms folded awkwardly, tapping his feet, while Hermione rummaged about gathering her things both magically and manually. She felt it again, the adrenaline rush of adventure which was always pumping in her veins during the war period. Yes, she was scared. Where would they go? How would they pull it off? For how long could they escape? She didn't know and frankly didn't seem to care right at that moment. She felt happy…..yes, comforted, fulfilled and happy. He had come back. He was willing to disobey his parents' wishes…..because of her. It made her feel proud.

She was just stuffing everything into a magically lengthened bag such that outwardly it appeared small enough to pass off efficiently as a handbag when shenoticed that he hadn't moved an inch from his place.

"You can sit down, you know.", she said.

"No thank-you.", he replied.

She just huffed and rolled her eyes at him, setting back to work. 10 minutes later she was all done when she began wondering what her friends would think. Surely, her parents would be notified soon enough of her disappearance, if they succeeded with the escaping, that is. Wanting to make sure that no one worried too much, she fetched a notepad and a quill and quickly left a note.

 _I'm safe. Do not worry.—HG_

This would have to do for Malfoyhad finally moved and now was lurking at her shoulders. He fully saw the note but didn't make any comment about it for which she was grateful.

Finally, she stood up and surveyed her room, remembering something suddenly and fetching her toothbrush from the adjoining loo.

"All right done.", she declared, satisfied with her hands on her hips.

"Thank God. You women sure take a bloody lot of time", he quipped.

At this, she just plain pouted at him childishly.

He took a few steps forward and stood in front of her. She could feel his breath on her face. It had been what….atleast a month since they had been this close. Slowly, he lifted his right hand and touched her cheek. His hand seemed cold and sweaty, giving away his calm composure. But, she didn't resist anymore. Gently he trailed his fingers along her face and caressed her cheek. She closed her eyes for a moment to the feeling. When she opened them again, it was back, his smile. His eyes were soft, caring. Yes, she was happy. Scared and happy…..happy with her decision.

"We'll figure it out.", was all he said and she didn't question any further.

Slowly, cautiously they exited, hand in hand. They were down the stairs without much trouble. It was at the entrance to the great hall, that they saw the shadow of a cat around the corner. Draco quickly lurched them both behind a stone statue as Mrs. Norris came into view. Surely, Filch was somewhere near. Draco, held Hermione against him, his arm around her waist supporting her, protecting her. Hermione was so close that she could see tiny black specks in his silvery-grey eyes. They tried to keep their breathing shallow though their hearts were beating as if in a wildfire. Filch appeared treading the corridor carefully. He stopped just in front of the statue and looked around causing Draco to ease back further into the shadows, with Hermione pressed firmly against him. "Move the bloody forward…", Draco muttered under his breath as Filch stood there suspiciously for a good two minutes. Finally, Filch turned around and went his way. " Gone.", Draco told Hermione who was faced away. She visibly relaxed and slumped against his chest, steadying her breathing. Shecould hear his heart hammering in his chest. When she lifted her face again, Draco was observing her intently.

They started again, ducking and hiding at the slightest sound of footsteps until they reached the entrance. " _Alohomora!",_ Hermione chanted. The door clicked open, to both their relief. This was it. Once out the front doors and the front gate they would apparate away. Where? She didn't know. They were just about to take a step forward when a voice from behind startled them in return.

"Ah! Miss Granger! ! So good to find you here tonight." They turned around to find the ghost of Albus Dumbledore addressing them.

"Professor we-", Hermione began instantly but was cut off by Dumbledore, "Now, now Miss Granger, here is not the place for such discussion," he said observing her with that twinkle in his eyes shining through his half moon spectacles."—I hope you two will accompany me to my office. Surely, Minerva keeps a stock of those gorgeous lemon drops by the desk. Now, I can't have them anymore but that doesn't mean I can't offer them to others, you know." At this, he started gliding back towards the stairs. Hermione and Draco stood there too startled for some time until Dumbledore turned around and said, "Come along now, you two.", with a hint of sternness in his voice.

The two immediately stumbled forward. They had let go of each others hands for their relationship had always been a secret amongst the majority. Even Ron and Harry were unaware of it and wouldn't think of it in their wildest dreams. Ginny, however, being a clever girl, had speculated and obtained a confession from Hermione. Apart from her, only the head boy, Ernie Macmillan knew about them whom Malfoy used to bribe to keep his mouth shut.

They walked by each other quietly, looking straight ahead. But, at times Draco's hand would brush against hers slightly and Hermione didn't know whether intentionally or accidentally, though she was more inclined towards the former. This made her blush but at the same time she felt his support and presence.

Albus Dumbledore on the other hand had returned to Hogwarts as a ghost at the start of their term, for everyone including the Minister of Magic had quite agreed that Hogwarts could never be the same without him. Though, by designation, Minerva Mcgonagall was the headmistress and Dumbledore the advisory figure ( _or ghost, really!)_ , it was quite the opposite for Dumbledore still took most of the decisions with regards to the administration of the school and Mcgonagall just seemed to execute them.

"Blimey barnacles!", Dumbledore whispered the password to the gargoyles and the stairs started winding upwards. As they entered the office, both stood awkwardly until asked upon to be seated. Mcgonagall was nowhere in sight. Must have retired for the night, Hermione thought. She was glad for it because she didn't think she could put up with further mortification.

"Now, could I offer you some of these exquisite lemon drops?", Dumbledore asked pointing to a bowl filled with them by the side of the desk.

"No thank you", both of them said simultaneously.

 _Pause_.

" Well then suit yourselves."

"So…", Dumbledore continued. And it begins, Hermione thought…"The Inquiries".

"Do you honestly think running away is the best possible solution?", he asked observing them both but particularly Draco when his eyes lingered on him a moment longer.

It always startled Hermione how Dumbledore seemed to exactly know the circumstances and manipulate the results.

When, no reply came from either of them, Dumbledore pressed further for answers. "Draco", Dumbledore addressed him directly, " Do you honestly think running away is the best possible answer?"

Draco remained silent for sometime. Some would say he was contemplating while others would say he was hesitant to answer for he had never had had a very good equation with the former headmaster to begin with. But when he found both pair of eyes on him he finally replied, " There is no other way out", he gulped trying to keep his voice steady.

"Well, if you must think that way, very well. At the end of the day, Draco, it is your life. It is your decision. I am not going to try and influence you for it is upto you to figure it out. And if you think this is the best possible measure then I respect and agree to it.", Dumbledore smiled at Draco who seemed to relax a little as well.

"But I will say this much. Do not be adamant. This may appear to be the best thing to do right now, but times will change and you have to change with them. I can only hope Draco", Dumbledore continued, his piercing gaze on his pupil," that you do make the right choices, both for your and Miss Granger's sake in the future as well. Do not get carried away." It was well known that there was more to Dumbledore's statement than what was heard and intended.

"Yes Professor", Draco replied like a diligent sincere student. Hermione couldn't help but smile at him. She felt pride in him…..in Draco Malfoy.

"So now", Dumbledore continued, "What are your plans?"

Both looked at each other and then away. They hadn't decided anything. They had let things be until the last moment. Even Draco Malfoy blushed at this question.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "I see", he said comprehending the situation." Very well, if I may be of some help."

Saying so, he floated down to one of the paintings hanging behind the desk. This time he addressed Hermione," Miss Granger, I trust you remember this.", he said pointing to a portrait of a dusty road leading onto a tunnel.

Hermione's spirit rose. It was like knowing the answer to a question in a lecture class.

"Yes, professor", she quipped

Draco kept exchanging looks between the old headmaster and Hermione, confused and uncertain.

"Very well now. I will inform Aberforth of your arrival.", he said, dispatching his phoenix. The bird rose up into the sky and flew away through the open window like a burning ball of fire. " Now, you must head to the station as soon as you reach Hogsmeade. You will be able to board the midnight train back to London in ample amount of time. I suggest after you reach there, which will be by dawn, you take shelter in the muggle world for the time being which I know is not quite to your liking, but nevertheless is the best available option for your father will not think of looking in there immediately. Miss Granger is quite accustomed to it and will be able to guide you." Hermione nodded at this.

" Good, now I will send for you to return back into wizarding society when things are a little settled and till then you can plan your next line of action." The last bit was especially directed towards Draco.

But Hermione like an attentive student had questions.

"But professor, how will you keep in touch? We wont be able to use magic in the muggle world."

"You'll know", was all Dumbledore said with a twinkle of his eyes.

"Now, how much money do you have at hand?", Dumbledore asked.

"Uhm…I have some 50 galleons but I guess that wont work in the muggle world.", Draco answered hesitantly.

"Alright, Aberforth will be able to help you with that. But, I daresay, it will not be enough. There is also no time to go to Gringotts now and you cant risk it in the morning, so I'll truly appreciate if you would allow me to lend you some money."

"No professor, I'll manage", Draco spoke at once.

"Don't worry Draco, consider it as a loan. You can pay me back when things cool down a bit, maybe even with interest if you desire.", Dumbledore added with something which looked almost like a wink.

"No professor, I have enough. We'll manage." He couldn't borrow money from someoneespecially notfrom Albus Dumbledore. It was too much for his Malfoy pride and customs.

"Its ok professor. I have my credit card. We can withdraw money from an ATM once in the muggle world", Hermione added. She understood Draco. She understood borrowing money from the headmaster would be against his character and she was not all in support for it either.

Draco didn't like that either, taking money from Hermione. But, it was better than Dumbledore loaning him. So he kept shut. He would survive on his 50 galleons for as long as he could then as Dumbledore said " he would plan his next line of action." He would avoid taking money from Hermione as well, he decided.

"Allright then, if you say so, Miss Granger.", Dumbledore didn't press further. He knew better. "Off you go then, if you don't want to be late."

"Uhm…thank you professor", Draco said genuinely extending his hand. Dumbledore just stared at it at which Draco seemed to remember that he couldn't actually shake it anymore and withdrew it feeling like a fool. But, when he looked at the headmaster again, he was smiling down at him.

Draco returned his smile with a nod.

" Good luck Draco.", Dumbledore added.

Draco acknowledged it.

But Hermione hadn't moved. She still had some queries.

"Uhm Professor…..?"

"Yes, Miss Granger?", Dumbledore said patiently.

"What…what will you tell my parents. And if…if…", she looked at Draco who was looking at her confused. Finally, she took a deep breath and continued," what if Luc…. thinks I am at my parents' and…and…", she closed her eyes again, "will they be safe?"

She didn't like asking such questions in front of Draco but she had no other option. And they didn't have much time.

Dumbledore was looking at her as if studying her. "Very well, Miss Granger. I will not mention that you and are…well together. I can that you have been senton some prefect assignment or study programme abroad. But I will have to discuss the situation with Minerva for you see she is the headmistress here and I'm just a dusty old ghost.", he chuckled.

Hermione was grateful to the headmaster. So was Draco. After they said their final goodbyes, they climbed into the portrait and walked on.

"So, who is this Aberforth?", Draco asked.

"Oh, he's Dumbledore's brother.", Hermione said.

"Dumbledore has a brother?", Draco asked shocked.

"Ya long story long story…", she trailed off.

"How do you know about this portrait thing anyway?"

"Oh, Harry, Ron and I used it to get into the castle during the war with the help of Aberforth Dumbledore, of course."

"Hm.", Draco said comprehending.

When they finally reached the store in Hogsmeade, Draco discovered that Aberforth Dumbledore was almost a look alike of his brother. Well, maybe, a bit more cranky, always on edge type of lookalike anyway.

He had his money exchanged. So did Hermione, some of hers, much to his protest. They bid their goodbyes again and set off towards the station.

They got up on the train which was almost empty, but selected a compartment towards the rear for people were likely to come there less.

"Are you sure no one saw us?", Hermione asked worried.

"Don't worry, Dumbledore would have warned us otherwise.", Draco replied. His sudden trust and respect for the old headmaster baffled even him.

As the train began to move, the cold night air chilled them. Hermione shivered. Draco took out a long green velvety cloak from his bag and wrapped it around the both of them. Hermione rested her head against his shoulder and yawned. The fatigue of the day was catching up with her.

"Get some sleep", Draco told her gently.

"You too", she said sleepily.

"Hm.", he replied. Draco wrapped an arm around her body and nestled her onto his chest. Her hair smelt of lilies. Slowly, he kissed the top of her head and nuzzled her. She was halfway asleep and muttered something incoherent. He smiled to himself and rested his head on top of hers, stretching out his legs.

As he looked out the window, it was all darkness. Darkness was rushing past. He had just run away from Hogwarts. Run away from home. Run away from being tied down in a loveless engagement to a woman he hardly knew. What tomorrow held,no one knew and he should have been scared to death at this prospect. But, he wasn't. Quite on the contrary he felt good, he felt free…almost happy and he liked this feeling. He looked at the sleeping figure on his chest and felt her steady breathing. He felt content. Slowly he tucked one of Hermione's hairs behind her ears and closed his eyes, allowing the soft jerking of the train to lull him into sleep.

Tomorrow was another day.


End file.
